


An Indian Holiday

by Eternalsunshineofafangirlingmind



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Holiday, Humor, India, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalsunshineofafangirlingmind/pseuds/Eternalsunshineofafangirlingmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom taking his girlfriend to visit his sister in India.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You want me to…what?!”I looked up from my crossword at my boyfriend as his words slowly begun to sink in.

“I want you to come with me to visit my sister Sarah in India” smiled Tom as he sat down next to me on the sofa. I had moved in with him for a while now and I loved when he wanted to try new experiences. Come to think of it, this whole dating-an-actor thing is one of those experiences. I know he has a busy schedule year around and I always anticipated his breaks so that we could spend quality time together. And even though Emma and I have become thick as thieves recently, I’ve only met Sarah and her family once or twice. It would be fascinating to go, but the weather and the long flight can’t help but make me anxious.

After noticing the worried look on my face, Tom held my face in his hands and said “Lucy, I know you hate long flights. But the weather is lovely these days there and Sarah really wants me to come. I thought we could spend time on a proper holiday, that’s all.”

Then came the puppy dog face. “Stop making that face, you know I can never say no to it.”

“Please my love, will you come with me?” Tom said as he pouted. The pressure got to me.

“Fine, I’ll go, I’ll go.” I sighed. “But I’ll go under one condition.”

“And what is that?” smirked Tom.

“You’ll help me finish this crossword!” I chirped.

“Well, we shouldn’t waste any time at all then.”

Tom picked me up and put me in his lap like a he would do to a child. I always had a passion for crosswords and I was ecstatic when Tom joined me. We managed to work together well, figuring out the clues and giggling at our own lame jokes while we did it too. It just always felt right, being near him and inhaling his unique scent, running my fingers through his hair, which were thankfully the blond, natural looking state. His long, slender hands would also conveniently squeeze my legs and run down my spine, making me lose my concentration as I just about figured a right answer.

“We’re done!” I exclaimed, “That one finished pretty quick.”

“Well, we do make a great team.” said Tom as he hugged me.

“So then, when do I pack my best sari?”

“Ehehehehe. I’ll have to arrange the plane tickets and tell Luke that I won’t be available for a week.” Tom kissed me in the neck and made his way to my ear, biting my ear lobe. “You are going to love it there.”

“You’ve been there a few times, so I assume you know where you wanna’ take me.”

“I’ve had a few things in mind. I know you love spicy food, so there will be plenty of that. I could even teach you yoga; I mean you’ve been asking me to teach you for a while now.” All the sudden, he added “Oh I almost forgot! It’s my niece’s second birthday. Thank goodness I already have my present for her”

Tom loved Sarah’s daughter and his face always lit up when he talked about her. I don’t remember the last time I saw her, but she had blond hair and a bubbly smile. Sometimes I could hear Tom talking to her on the phone, doing his impressions of various cartoon characters. I’m sure he’ll be a great father just by the way he treats her.

“Alright then, I better go and brush up on my Hindi then.”

Tom smiled and said “Don’t worry; I’ll always be there for you.”


	2. Chapter 2

The Heathrow was bursting with people when we had our flight. Someone could have easily gotten lost and without my boyfriend, I might have been one of those people. I was never good at map reading anyway. Our journey was 11 hours long and it started from 4 o ‘clock in the morning. Thank god Tom booked First Class seats. To my surprise and good fortune, I had managed to remember to take everything I needed. Tom was of course, always packed for anything and everything.

While waiting to board the plane, Tom gives me his trademark smile and said “Thank you, thank you, thank you for agreeing to come. You’ll love it.

xxx  
It’s been only 4 hours and I already feel like gnawing my arm off. Tom had dozed off an hour or two ago. His head was on my shoulder and his face showed peacefulness. At least one of us should be comfortable. I put my head on top of this and felt his luscious curls touch my face. His scent was so unique and every time I inhaled it, it felt….like home.

Other than that, I kept switching between reading and listening to my iPod. I didn’t notice Tom waking up and stretching his arms wide in my face to annoy me.

“You loon! Did you sleep well?” I said.

“Ehehehehe, I did. Have I told you that you have the coziest shoulders ever?” He said as he nuzzled into it.

“You’re just so cute sometimes.” I smiled. He always had the tendency of making me smile so much, my face would ache. I know that life isn’t rainbows and happiness all the time, but he just makes everything alright. He was always there and I always want to be there for him.

“Sarah said she’ll pick us up. It’s been a while since I’ve seen her. You should have seen her wedding,” Tom smiled as he remembered.

“Hmmm, the idea of you dancing to outrageous Bollywood songs seems utterly plausible and highly entertaining.”

“I did have a lot of fun. You know, you’re just out of your comfort zone and once you tell yourself that you’re here to celebrate your sister’s happiness, you want to put your whole heart into it.”

“And I know you got one made out of pure gold,” I kissed him

“Naww, you always say the nicest things,” he answered.

“By the way, do you know what day it is?” I enthusiastically asked

After a minute of thinking, he suddenly replied “It’s Friday!”

“And you know what that means?”

I searched through my music library till I found what I was looking for. I gave Tom an earphone and we both hummed along to ‘Friday I’m in Love by The Cure’.

“Lucy, I’m in love with you, all day and every day,” I began to blush.

In the meantime, the stewardess came with breakfast. It was nothing special; bread, butter, jam a muffin. Tom drank his coffee and I had my orange juice. After he finished his muffin, he kept eyeing on the one I had in my hand. Every now and then, he tried to snatch it from me.

“Oh no you don’t,” I said. “You had your share.”

“I’m just trying to tease you.”

“Sure, I’ll believe that.”

“You know if you’re really bored, we could have sex in the bathroom.”

I looked at him and he looked at me and we both began laughing simultaneously.

“Nice try but I’ll pass, sweetheart,” I replied.

xxx

It was 8 o’clock in the evening there and although I was relieved to finally land, I had a feeling that I was going to feel the jet lag a long time afterward. It was dark outside, but I could feel the heat and humidity of the packed airport. Everywhere I looked, there were people and there were very few were foreigners. Now I’m only 5’7 and a brunette, but possessing blonde hair, Glaswegian features and a sky high height of 6’2, Tom towered over practically every one and I even noticed a few staring at him in utter awe of his height and features. I couldn’t blame them, I happen to get over-whelmed sometimes too.

When we went out of the airport, all I could see were swarms of people. They had different characteristics and I began feeling claustrophobic. As soon as the dizziness was starting to grab old of me, I heard Tom tell me “There’s Sarah!"

Tom embraced her, kissed her head and then introduce us.

"Sarah, this is Lucy. Lucy, this is my sister Sarah."

I’ve heard so much about you" I greeted her. Sarah looked like an older version of Emma, but her hair was blonder. She had eyes that were compassionate looking, like Tom’s. She was tan from the heat, but she had a smile, like both her siblings, that immediately makes you feel at home.

"I’ve heard so much about you," she said “I’m so glad you two could come. My daughter is looking forward to meeting you both too."

Then we made our way to Sarah’s car. Thus began my voyage into the unknown.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoga time with Tom.

As we entered the door of Sarah’s home, I studied the surroundings. The furniture was a combination of Indian and British furniture. Pictures of Sarah, her husband and their daughter greeted me as I made my way to the living room. There, suddenly, Tom’s niece appeared and ran toward us as fast as she could. Tom crouched down and opened his arms wide for the toddler to come into. Tom caught her and hugged her tight and kissed her.

“It’s so great to see you, angel. You’ve grown up so much since the last time I saw you.” he told her. Then she turned her head to my direction. She looked at me with more confusion than fear. To her, I was a stranger, an alien, but she looked like someone who wouldn’t shy away from something or someone new.  

Tom noticed her looking at me and quickly introduced us. “Sweetheart, this is my very VERY good friend Lucy. Won’t you say hello?” he asked in a very earnest and lovable way, hoping to get on her good side. She only shyly waved at me.

I smiled and said “It’s so nice to see you. I hope we can be good friends too.” Something must have won her over because when Tom put her down, she grabbed my right middle and ring fingers and ushered me inside. I sighed in relief and obeyed the two-year old.

                                                                                    xxx          

It must have been early in the morning when I woke up. As I saw the unfamiliar bed I became slightly disorientated and furrowed my brow, trying to remember.  _Right, I’m in India with Tom_ I thought to myself. I instantly looked behind me to find Tom snoring. He even looked great when he slept. I couldn’t but help smile at the face he made. Hoping not to wake him up, I quietly got off the bed and stared outside the window. Even at this hour, the streets were still in full swing of people coming and going. The sun was so bright and radiant that you would just want to capture it and keep it for rainy days.    

“You know you look absolutely breathtaking when you’re lost in thought ,” purred Tom into my ear. He must have woken up to see me staring out. As he held me in his long and slender arms, I put my head on his chest.  I couldn’t help but be overcome with ineffable feelings and wanted it to go on forever.                

“The sun just looks so incredible, so different compared the constant rainy weather of London. Did I wake you?” I asked

“I understand, It’s just so yellow and vibrant. And, no I just happened to wake up to find the most gorgeous woman on the plant looking out of the window. ” he answered as he tucked a strand of loose hair behind my ear. “Do plan on going back to sleep?                

“No, what do have in mind?”                

Tom smiled and said “Get your gym shoes on and meet me on the roof.”      

                                                                   xxx  

As I climbed up to the roof, the first thing I saw was Tom.  _OH God! He’s wearing his really tight shorts_   _!_  I thought to myself,  _remain calm Lucy_. I also saw two yoga mats; this could only mean one thing. My yoga lesson with Tom has finally arrived.                

“Good morning, Lucy Green. I’m your yoga instructor and I am here to give your tight, little ass a workout,” greeted Tom in an excruciatingly upbeat tone.                

“My apologies if I happen to get….carried away,” I answered as I kissed him and squeezed his bum. “Alright, first my darling, a warm up is needed. Go ahead and stretch,” instructed Tom. I obeyed and began stretching to loosen up. Tom then began showing several basic poses and asked me to try. I have to admit that Tom would have been amazing as a teacher, but some of these poses look easier than they are. There were some which really hurt, but Tom was ridiculously patient and tried to encourage me as much as possible.                

“You’ve just about got it! You’re actually doing better than Chris when I taught him.”                 “Wouldn’t the fangirls have enjoyed watching you two do it,” I said. “Just promise me that I’m the only one student that you’ve flirted with.”                

“Ehehehehe, only you could pull off being adorable when you’re uncomfortable.” He wasn’t kidding, I did get awkward sometimes. Every time I got used to a pose, Tom commanded me to change into another pose. I had worked up quite a sweat and his hair was out in different directions. Tom, on the other hand, looked calm and zen as he maneuvered from one form to another with such fluidity. Whenever I managed to get a pose right, I earned an amazingly huge Hiddleston grin as an award. If there were a few minor mistakes with my stance, Tom would quickly rush to my side to fix it. His miraculous fingers would touch my skin and with swift movements, corrected my errors.

“You must have been doing this for a long time. I don’t know whether I continue with my thing or just stop and watch you.”                

He laughed and playfully said “Keep going. You actually make _me_ want to stare at you. It was tricky for you at first, but I can really see you making peace with it.”                

He was right; I had eventually become accustom to it.                

After finishing the yoga session, I collapsed on my mat, exhausted. Tom studied me and began laughing hysterically.                

“It’s not funny,” I said in between my own fit of laughter  “I’m gonna’ feel these for a while.”                

“Look at this way love, more room for pudding if you keep it up.”                

I thought about this for a minute “Oh yeah, thanks for the encouragement, love.”

“Well we worked up quite a sweat. How about you and me take a shower before breakfast? Maybe do it  _together?_ ” Now he was giving me one of his signature Loki smiles that he knew turned me on profoundly.                

“No time to waste, then”                  

I’m pretty sure you all know what happens after that.

 


End file.
